


summertime sadness

by samesuka



Series: 30 day writing challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, i dont know why i made him drunk in this really, i had an idea that didnt work but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesuka/pseuds/samesuka
Summary: christ!!!! ive been so busy!!!! so i havent had time to write at all!!!!! but i did see twenty one pilots!!!!! and met an old friend from the town where i used to live!!!!! but anyways heres day three based on summertime sadness by lana del rey  with my faves makki and mattsun. this is rly short but. im not in a writing mood today so maybe ill try making this longer some other time.also this might be a bit ooc? im not as used to matsuhana as i am to like, kagehina. otherwise. this is so bad compared to like, anything ive ever written. im so sorry.mature because of nsfw content but its not really that nsfw? its like one paragraph and it is in no way explicit at all in it but just in casehmu on tumblr http://samesuka.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> christ!!!! ive been so busy!!!! so i havent had time to write at all!!!!! but i did see twenty one pilots!!!!! and met an old friend from the town where i used to live!!!!! but anyways heres day three based on summertime sadness by lana del rey with my faves makki and mattsun. this is rly short but. im not in a writing mood today so maybe ill try making this longer some other time.
> 
> also this might be a bit ooc? im not as used to matsuhana as i am to like, kagehina. otherwise. this is so bad compared to like, anything ive ever written. im so sorry.
> 
> mature because of nsfw content but its not really that nsfw? its like one paragraph and it is in no way explicit at all in it but just in case
> 
> hmu on tumblr http://samesuka.tumblr.com

It’s not that Issei’s never been drunk before, it’s just that today it’s a little extra painful, it’s a little extra alcohol; it’s  all just a little _extra_. He knows he graduated today, and he knows he should take some time to say goodbye to the team, but he can’t focus. He can’t focus on anything but pink-tinted hair and 184.7 cm worth of sheer… _attractiveness_.

It stings a little, aches a little, to know that he won’t be going to school with Hanamaki again; it stings to know that maybe they won’t even keep up with each other. But hey, that’s what alcohol’s here for, yeah? But as his thoughts are filled by liquor, he sees Hanamaki with Oikawa and Iwaizumi—it’d been a while since he’d seen the two latter—and his world kind of just stops. He’s seen Hanamaki with intoxicated eyes before, but he’s never seen him and stopped. It’s something special tonight, with high school ending, and there’s some excitement in knowing that, _hey, I could do whatever the fuck I wanted tonight without having to talk to that person ever again_.

Which is why Issei ends up, confident in himself, walking up to Hanamaki telling him that “Hey, I should really, _really_ talk to you.”

Hanamaki agrees—they’re friends, of course he would—and Oikawa leaves a “ _Good luck, Mattsun~_ ” and this is where Issei’s cheeks start burning. Alcohol or not, Hanamaki notices and points it out, but takes for granted it’s because of the alcohol and so, Hanamaki leads them both to the bathroom for some water and rest. Honestly, the bathroom is so small Issei wouldn’t be able to breathe, but he’s here with Hanamaki, and it makes it all better.

Hanamaki. Hanamaki, Hanamaki, _Hanamaki_. Why doesn’t he call him Takahiro more often?

“Takahiro…” he mumbles to himself at first. “Takahiro” he says again, and repeats it a couple of times. Hanamaki looks at him and lets out a laugh. “You’re absolutely shitfaced, aren’t you?” and Issei just nods. But he starts smiling, too. He’s been blessed by Hanamaki’s laugh yet again, and he feels so _fuzzy_ inside all again. The alcohol is making it worse, he thinks.

“What’d you want to talk to me about?” the older asks.

Issei looks at him again. “Uh? Oh- yeah. We already established I’m shitfaced but, look, I’ve been like… shitfaced for you for like, I don’t know how long now” he says, and takes a breath. “I mean, I would like… perform All Star in front of millions of people if you wanted to? Wait no, I guess I’d do that either way, really…”

“…can we start a band that just makes Smash Mouth covers?”

Issei smiles. It’s good to hear something indicating a future, because, right now, he wishes for nothing more than that.  “Yeah.”

But right now, he’s also squeezed in a small bathroom, and it’s sweaty, too, and he’s drunk and _god_ , he wouldn’t mind kissing Hanamaki right now; wouldn’t mind doing some more things than that, either. And it’s when Hanamki pushes him down on the toilet to sit on his lap and their lips meet that Issei realises that, _oh shit_ , he could do this forever. It’s electric, it’s hard, it’s on fire and he feels _alive_. They’re skin to skin and sometime that night they say something along the lines of “fuck”, “I love you” and then there’s just plain moaning, too. Everything is so new though, and Issei could probably survive on the taste of Hanamaki alone.

Then, three days have gone by, because Issei keeps telling himself that he’s _still_ hungover, that he’s too tired to talk about it now. But they don’t talk after that either; months go by, and it’s all somewhat blurry to Issei, but he remembers it so _vividly_.

Maybe that’s all there is to it, really, memories. Memories Issei knows he’ll miss forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i had an idea for this which i forgot less than halfway through so i doubt summertime sadness actually inspired that much but lmao who cares im just glad im contributing to some more matsuhana content on this site
> 
> also! tomorrow ill probably just write some kagehina halloween thing instead for the song challenge thing so yay
> 
> talk to me on tumblr! http://samesuka.tumblr.com


End file.
